Pick and choose your battles carefully Masaomi
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Valentines Drabble number 6! ... huh, I think maybe I should have saved this number for NezuShi, but, oh well! Masaomi has plans for his best friend's Valentines day, too bad they don't exactly mesh with the brunette's plans that he's already made. And just for kicks and giggles, let's toss in Aoba and Izaya too, that should be fun, maybe not.


WOOT! IzaMIka Drabble! I almost thought I wasn't going to get to it.

And leave it to Masaomi to worry about the big picture, though in the end I suppose he got his way, sort of.

* * *

"Mi-Ka-Do~ it's Valentines day~!"

"You're point Masaomi?"

"We need to get you a girlfriend! I will not allow my best bro to be single on Valentines day!"

"But, I don't need a girlfriend."

"Nonsense! You are going to get laid! This is not up for debate!"

"WHAT? Masaomi! I don't- I don't need to get l-l-la-"

"Laid. And yes you do!"

"I can't even say it!"

"Well if that's the way you're gonna be about it, you'll never get any."

"I don't care!"

"My homie can't be a virgin forever! I'm gonna help you become a man Mikado!"

"But I-"

"Senpai~! Happy Valentines day!"

Masaomi's face turned from happy to deadpan in no time flat as soon as he heard that voice.

"Get lost Aoba. Nobody likes you!"

"But I want to wish Senpai a happy Valentines!"

"Thank you Aoba kun, but I don't think you're supposed-"

"I only want to say it to Senpai! I even made you chocolates!"

The smaller blue/black haired boy grinned and thrust a cloth bag into Mikado's face.

"Ah … thank you?"

Mikado was quite confused.

"I can help Senpai with the whole "getting laid" thing too."

Aoba's grin seemed to grow.

"No!"

"Shut up Kida. You're not in this!"

"I told Mikado I'd help him find someone to bang, and it will not be you!"

"Sorry Aoba kun, but, I don't quite feel the same way about you as you seem to about me."

"Well keep the chocolates anyway."

"… right …"

Mikado sweatdropped.

What was the world coming to?

[Ne~ Taro kun, happy Valentines day~ I have a surprise waiting for you when you get home darling~] - Kanra

Well … that didn't bode well.

Mikado stared down at his phone for a good long while.

"What's up with your phone dude?"

Masaomi asked suddenly aware that his friend wasn't listening to him any longer.

"Oh … um, it's nothing!"

Quickly he closed the message box and put his phone away without sending a reply.

"Is it something I should know about Senpai~?"

Aoba seemed very eager for it to be gang related.

"Ah, no. It's not Aoba kun."

"Why would he get messages that you need to know about?!"

"Because I'm Senpai's one and only!"  
"Yeah right!"

"I am! Senpai, tell him!"

As they turned their attention to the spot Mikado had once been occupying, they noticed that he was now trying to sneak away.

"Mikado! Where are you going?"

"Home, I don't need a girlfriend, I don't need to get laid, and I don't need you and Aoba kun fighting over me."

"Ne, what about tonight Senpai?"

"Not happening."

Mikado answered quickly, without letting Masaomi or Aoba get a word in otherwise.

"Now, if you don't mind."

Mikado began walking away again, not even finishing his thought.

As the small brunette walked away Kida and Aoba exchanged a look and nodded.

Follow him.

The tailing didn't lead them anywhere spectacular.

It seemed that Mikado had been telling the truth,

he went straight home after all.

"Alone on Valentines day? How sad is that?"

Masaomi muttered as they went around to the window of the one room shamble of an apartment.

Only to drop their jaws as they saw what was inside.

Other than the fact that the table was set with very expensive looking food, flowers, wine, and anything else one would expect on a fancy date, it was Mikado's choice in dining partners that had the two shocked the most.

Izaya Orihara sat smiling across from Mikado as he walked into the room.

Masaomi could tell he was shocked.

But he wasn't quite as clear on why after a second or two he smiled.

And laughed?

What was going on?

"Stupid Izaya is cheating! I told him Mikado senpai was mine!"

"Why would-"

"Che, you don't know too much about senpai do you?"

Aoba glared through the window at Izaya as he spoke.

Contempt seemed like an accurate description.

Masaomi wanted to bust down the wall in fury when he saw Izaya get up, hand Mikado a bouquet of flowers and then kiss him.

They both laughed as the taller of the two spoke.

Neither of them had to be very good at reading lips to know what he had said;

"Happy Valentines day Mikado."

* * *

Alright, so I know it's not TYDFL but It is IzaMika, and that is coming ... soon, hopefully.

Well, here's hoping this will tide you over until then.

~ Evi


End file.
